


Truth or Dare

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: When forced to play Truth or Dare at a Hogwarts reunion, Ron unwillingly spills his biggest secret, thanks to Seamus and Dean. Nobody saw this coming, least of all Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150
Collections: Ron/Draco Fest - Better Together





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a tenth-year Hogwarts reunion. Thank you to FangQueen who came up with this super fun prompt and I hope you like what I did with it! Also thank you to my beta, V for helping me and to T who so very kindly alpha read this one. Lastly, thank you for having me in this fest! It's been a blast.

The music playing on the wireless buzzed in his ears. The Three Broomsticks was packed with people and Ron stood awkwardly in a corner, swirling a glass of whisky in one hand and tried not to think about how bloody weird all of this was.  
He currently witnessed Lavender Brown grinding against Michael Corner, which was a sight his eyes could have been spared. Actually, as the evening progressed, he had seen a lot of stuff he wished he could Obliviate away. The sight of Draco Malfoy, for example. Although it’s been ten years since Ron last saw his slimy and pointy face, it was enough to set his teeth on edge when Malfoy all dressed in black and fashionably late, had sauntered into the pub like he owned the place. It was not okay how Draco took over the whole room when he was in it. Bastard. 

Ron scowled, knocked back the whisky and put the glass down on a small nearby table with more force than he had meant to. He liked Seamus and Dean, but a Hogwarts alumni reunion was a stupid fucking idea. It was also a stupid fucking idea that he was there at all, and he solely blamed Harry for this. Come to think of it, _everything_ was Harry’s fault. He’d talked Ron into going, been begging him for weeks to come along to this blasted thing, and Ron had only agreed just to shut him up. He was now regretting it immensely, wondering how much more he could take of seeing a lot of his old classmates forget everything about how they were twenty-eight years old and turned into randy teenagers again. Most people were drunk and like animals, dancing, groping each other and exchanging saliva. Even Hermione blushed with sparkling eyes, busy tugging at Justin Finch-Fletchley’s tie. Ron couldn’t see Harry anywhere at the minute and he only wished he was that kind of drunk too, to be enjoying himself as everyone else was around him. Instead, he stood in this corner sulking, which gave him heavy flashbacks to the Yule ball of -94. 

“Hey, Ron.” A voice near his right ear almost made him jump and when Ron turned slightly, he saw Neville standing there, giving him an awkward smile with Hannah Abbott holding his arm.  
“Hi, Nev.” Ron smiled back. “Good to see you. You too,” he added, nodding to Hannah. “Been a long time.”  
“Bit loud,” Neville said, gesturing to the music. “Hard to have a real conversation!” He half-shouted the last part almost directly in Ron’s ear to be heard and Ron couldn’t agree more.  
“Yeah, not drunk enough for all of this either!” Ron jerked his head to the dance floor to illustrate his point. Lavender was still swaying her hips and flipping her curly, honey-blond hair to the beat and Michael pressed against her from behind in some sort of obscene mating dance. Or whatever it supposed to be; Ron had no fucking clue. He could have bet his Chudley Cannons collection that Michael had a hard-on right now. He’d never really liked Michael Corner. 

Neville laughed a little, watching the scene too. “We’re not drinking tonight,” he said and turned to Hannah, putting a loving arm around her shoulders. “Hannah’s sort of…” He blushed, his other hand patting her belly and Ron only then noticed the bump beneath her dark purple dress.  
“Shit- congratulations, mate!” Ron exclaimed and gave him a pat on the back. “That’s huge! I mean, not you…” His cheeks reddened as he gave Hannah a look, he hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. Merlin, did pregnant women want to hear they looked big or not? Thankfully, she only beamed and did not seem to have taken it the wrong way. “But yeah — that’s, that’s great Neville. I’m happy for you!”  
“Thanks!” Neville shouted and gave Ron a brilliant smile. It was obvious he seemed thrilled. “What about you, Ron? Do you have any kids? You married Hermione after the war, right?”  
Ron shook his head. “Nah, didn’t. We broke up almost immediately.”  
_And I’ve been single ever since._

Ron hadn’t meant for turning into another Charlie and his Mum liked to remind him now and then how she worried what would become of him. But things were as they were. There was a reason he hadn’t married Hermione but standing here in the overcrowded pub with Neville and Hannah didn’t make him feel comfortable enough to share why that was. He hoped Neville wouldn’t ask.  
“Oh, I see…” Neville had caught sight of Hermione and Justin now kissing at the far end of the room and he looked like he regretted asking at all. “You’re not — You’re not married to someone else, then? You don’t have a girlfriend?”  
“No one!” Ron said loudly. “It’s just me and the cat!”  
_The stupid bloody cat Hermione bought me so I wouldn’t be lonely and I’ll never admit that I kinda like._

Neville nodded and Ron suddenly felt like he couldn’t stand there anymore. He needed another drink. Excusing himself, he walked up to the large table where they kept the alcohol, eyes roaming all over the room to see if he could spot Harry anywhere. Ron just about avoided Luna Lovegood, who almost levitated off the floor in some sort of trance, her gaze dreamier and more far off than Trelawney’s ever used to be. He winced, certain the world around him had gotten completely mental. He wondered what they all were on, Luna’s couldn’t only be alcohol, could it? Ron also thought bitterly to himself why he hadn’t gotten something too. To survive this sort of thing. 

He quickly poured himself another drink and downed it before he could stop himself. Ron then downed another directly after the first one, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The skin at the nape of his neck tingled in the warm, dark room, he felt hot all over. He desperately wanted to Disapparate home and hide, but his promise to Harry made him stay. Even if Harry was being an absolute dickhead at the minute, _where the hell was he?!_

“Weasley, I know your mother didn’t raise you properly, but it’s only polite to save some for others.”  
The drawl of Draco Malfoy was suddenly heard next to him, causing Ron to splutter and spill out the drink he was holding over himself in surprise. Draco had been nowhere near the drinks when he got here and Ron hated how his sudden appearance startled him. Cursing and coughing, Ron reached for a napkin to try to wipe off his shirt, but the fruity and sweet pink drink was quickly soaked into the cheap white material. Malfoy eyed him rather amused, before helping himself to a glass of his own.  
“What’re you doing here?” Ron snapped once he regained the ability to speak. “Someone felt sorry for you and invited you purely out the goodness of their hearts? Considering the ex Death Eater thing and all that?” He almost wanted to congratulate himself for the witty insult.  
_Bring it on Malfoy, you’ve got nothing on me._

It didn’t matter how old they got. Ron always felt like a teenager in Malfoy’s presence. Draco always seemed to have that effect on him, like he was fifteen again and back on the Quidditch pitch with a self-confidence lower than the bottom of the Great Lake. Not that it was much better nowadays, but Malfoy didn’t need to know that.  
“Perhaps.” The blond smirked in response and his steel-grey eyes twinkled in the dim light of the pub. He looked so smug Ron got annoyed. And what the hell was that supposed to mean, anyway?! Draco took a sip of his drink, but said nothing more. His short white-blond hair stood out in the room, with the only exception being Luna's, Ron supposed. He shivered in his wet shirt, remembering that he could go into the loo and dry himself. Get rid of the stains.  
“Good talk,” he said to the open air before leaving, doubting Draco heard him. 

***

“Fuck’s sake, Harry! Where the hell have you been?!” Ron hissed thirty minutes later straight into the ear canal of his best mate. Harry grinned in response and as he tilted his head a little to the side to expose naked skin above the shirt collar, Ron noticed Harry’s neck was covered in various, rather impressive-looking hickeys.  
“Pansy Parkinson, mate,” he said secretively, leaning in a little too close for Ron to be comfortable. “Have you seen what she looks like nowadays? Let me tell you, she’s gotten _hot.”_  
“No, Harry, I haven’t bloody seen her. Suppose she’s been with you this whole time?” Ron glowered, this reunion party served as nothing but a reminder that he, yet again, was the odd one out. He felt like he somehow had failed because he wasn’t running around blindly drunk or was off in a corner busy peeling off someone’s robes. Everyone seemed to have crossed some sort of border upon entering the pub, leaving their adult lives behind. Those who weren’t already in relationships, married and or had kids, that was. 

The music suddenly faded out, leaving the room momentarily still and quiet. Somebody coughed. Then Ron saw Seamus and Dean clapping their hands to alert everyone’s attention. They both wore matching dress robes, deep blue and emerald green. They had been together since the battle ended.  
“Hey, everyone!” Dean called in a magically magnified voice. “Think we’ve been re-acquainted enough now. How ’bout we take things up a notch by playing a little game?” There was a loud whoop heard from an unknown female’s voice. Dean flashed a white smile. “That’s the spirit! Truth or dare, everybody brings chairs and gathers round in a circle. Come on, get a move on!” 

People didn’t right away. Ron saw the Parvati twins exchange a look. Lavender Brown giggled. It wasn’t until Seamus yelled ’You heard the man! Get a feckin’ move on!’ Until everybody actually did. Ron tried to search for Harry’s eyes but he was apparently busy with eyeing Pansy, who whispered something in Draco’s ear. Theodore Nott stood next to her, looking almost as smug as Malfoy had done earlier. Bloody Slytherins. Once a vicious snake, always a vicious snake. 

Ron wasn't a stranger to _Truth or dare_. He had played it a few times up in the Gryffindor common room as a kid. It wasn’t a game he was really comfortable playing though, having been forced to do some rather embarrassing stuff when his dorm mates talked him into choosing ’dare’. But 'dare' wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as picking ’truth’. Ron was a bad liar, his easily flushing skin gave too much away so he could never lie his way out of a question he didn’t want to answer. His heart raced as he watched everybody fetching something to sit on and his stomach churned a little with worry.  
_’For Godric’s sake! You’re twenty-eight years old! Stop being such a baby. You’ve done way worse things than playing a daft game. If you could survive fucking giant spiders, you can get through this too. Just pick dare, you’re drunk enough, it’s okay — ’_

“Move, Weasley. Some of us are trying to find a nice spot and you are in the way. Personally, I’d prefer somewhere you won’t be so please don’t follow me.”  
Draco pushed past him, the metallic legs of the chair he was holding brushing against Ron’s knee.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ron muttered.  
_…Dickhead._

“All right people!” Dean said when everyone had taken their seats and formed a large circle in what previously had been the dance floor. Tables and chairs they didn’t use were stacked along the walls. Seamus walked around in the circle, handing out empty plastic cups. “This will be a little different from the game we used to play when we were young and innocent. Each of you has received an empty cup. Soon we’ll summon a bottle we’ve prepared earlier, which will fill the cups for you. Before you answer any questions, you _have_ to take a sip of your drink. Oh, and don’t worry, Hannah,” Dean added, winking to Hannah Abbott, “We have a non-alcoholic beverage ready for you.”  
Ron shifted slightly in his seat. He sat between Neville and a former Ravenclaw girl he didn’t know, right across Draco Malfoy who looked bored. 

Once everybody had gotten their cups, Seamus charmed the bottle waiting on a table behind them to fly around in the circle and pour drinks for everyone.  
Lavender Brown eyed her cup with interest as hers was being filled.  
“What’s in them?” she wanted to know and leant forward to smell it.  
Dean and Seamus exchanged knowing looks.  
“Oh, it’s just red wine,” Seamus said. “With a few enhancements.”  
Hermione wrinkled her nose. She sat a few chairs away from Ron, with Justin’s arm possessively around her shoulders. “Like what?”  
Dean grinned but said nothing until everyone in the room had gotten their cups filled.  
“So, like we said,” he called out to the crowd, “You’ve all been served some red wine. It’s strong, so take it easy with it. The rules are simple. Every time you pick truth, you have to take a sip from the cup. Of course, you are allowed to drink when it’s not your turn too- in fact, we encourage you to. We’ve added Veritas serum to the wine because we don’t want anyone to tell any lies to avoid any uncomfortable questions. Not everyone’s blushing like Ron Weasley (there was a pause for laughter here, causing Ron to turn brick-red which just about proved Dean’s point) when they lie and tonight’s all about unfolding truths about ourselves and each other.” 

There was a loud cheer across the room and Ron’s stomach almost felt like it would turn upside down. He decided, firmly, that whatever happened, he wouldn’t pick truth under _any_ circumstances. 

_Don’t pick truth and you’ll be fine.  
Nobody will know your secrets.  
Don’t pick truth, don’t pick truth, don’t pick truth. _

Still standing in the middle of the circle, Dean and Seamus both lifted their cups and took a sip each, encouraging everyone to do the same. Ron winced at the bittersweet taste, he wasn’t really a wine guy.  
“Let the game begin!” Dean said once he was done, taking his seat along with Seamus in the circle. 

***  
It went all right, Ron supposed. They were twenty minutes in and so far he hadn’t died. Mainly because it hadn’t been his turn yet, but still. For the people who dared to pick truth, the questions weren’t too bad. All of them pretty harmless, actually, which made Ron relax a little. The red wine also helped; he had to admit that.  
The dares mostly comprised kissing someone in the room; he had just witnessed one of the Parvati twins snogging a Hufflepuff girl for one full minute while everyone cheered and applauded. Lavender had to perform a striptease, which she happily did and Ron got nauseated from the sight. He couldn’t believe he used to date her. Michael Corner seemed to drool harder than ever when he watched that. 

_Ew._

The booze was flowing, and Ron soon felt his head spin. Or the room, he wasn’t entirely sure. He could feel his cheeks turn hot and he even grinned and laughed along with the others, which he hadn’t done all evening. He was starting to think this wasn’t such a bad idea.  
Dean and Seamus kept refilling the cups, and the wine was thick on Ron’s tongue. The former Ravenclaw beside him answered a question about who her least favourite teacher in school was, to which she answered “Professor Trelawney”, flushing brilliantly.  
Seamus' eyes fell on Ron. “Weasley, truth or dare?”  
“Truth,” Ron answered without thinking. It took him a few, long and drunk seconds, but when his brain finally caught up with him, he realised his mistake. People were silent, curiously waiting for the question. Ron’s heart pounded in his chest.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Come on, give him something good!” Someone yelled. “The teacher question sucked!”  
“All right…” the voice asking Ron the question, spoke. He was too nervous to grasp who it was. It wasn’t Seamus, his lips didn’t move. “Ron, who in this circle did you fancy in school that you still fancy now?”

_Stupid fucking bollocks!_

Ron didn’t want to say it, but no matter how much he fought, the Veritas serum had him in an iron grip. The answer dragged itself out from his throat and left his mouth without him being able to stop it. His ears were ringing so loudly, he didn’t see or hear people roll their eyes and mutter aloud “No! That’s not a fun question! Everyone knows it’s got to be Hermione or Lavender! I mean, who else?!”  
Lavender giggled while Hermione raised her voice: “No, I’d be really surprised if it was me!”  
Ron’s face turned scarlet despite the alcohol and he hated himself. His gaze dropped to the stone floor. 

“D-draco M-malfoy…”  
The room fell completely silent. Ron saw Harry gape in surprise out of the corner of his eye.  
“Fuck, Ron, for how long?” Ron wished Harry hadn’t asked that. He was also glad he couldn’t see himself, a goofy grin stretched across his face, blue eyes misty as he lifted his head to meet silver eyes exactly across from him.  
“Since possibly forever…” Ron heard himself say. “I don’t know really… Somewhere around third, fourth year… I’ve always known I was gay. But I couldn’t tell anyone and Draco’s just so beautiful… I don’t know, I just fucking love you… I just do…”  
Pansy Parkinson laughed so much she slapped her knees at that. Draco’s eyes grew large like saucers in surprise, his cheeks bright pink but he remained silent. Probably a good fucking thing. Ron couldn’t handle rejection right now. His eyes widened at the embarrassing words pouring out of him and when he finished, everyone laughed.  
And laughed.  
And laughed.  
It seemed to go on forever.  
He felt tears well up in his eyes, he never wanted to die so much as right now.  
Ron did what any reasonable person in his position would do.  
He got up to his feet and bolted out of the pub. 

***

Ron didn’t know how much time had passed since he stormed off to the sounds of everyone’s waves of laughter. What he knew, however, was that he was cold and shivering and his mind was spinning like all hell, thanks to the drinks he’d had throughout the night. His brain was fuzzy, but not fuzzy enough for him to not be mortified. Ron frowned and shook his head, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. 

_Well, at least now they all know why you and Hermione didn’t last._

It was dark all around him given the late hour and at some point during the evening had it started to rain. Ron’s hair was glued flat to his head, and he wanted to go home, badly, but he knew Disapparating drunk wouldn’t be a good idea. And he refused to go back inside too, so all he could do at this point was to stand under a rather large oak tree behind the pub, staring glumly into the darkness like a git. He was a little annoyed and hurt because neither Hermione nor Harry had tried to look for him. 

_But why would they care?_

Ron’s back pressed against the bark of the tree. He felt the coarseness of the tree trunk poke him through his robes and itch his hair when he tipped it back to let out the smoke invading his lungs. Ron closed his eyes. He’d been chain-smoking since he left the others. It burnt down his throat, and he was ignoring the nausea from the strong smell of the cigarette. Ron didn’t fancy himself a smoker, but the pack of cigarettes inside his pocket comforted him whenever he felt stressed out, had a bad day or both. It was his sweet escape he clung to. The cool night air sobered him up a little, slowly but surely. Blue eyes remained closed; he forced himself to enter a state of nothingness, to empty his mind to prevent himself from continuing to inwardly squirm at the agonising experience that playing _Truth or Dare_ had been. 

“Never thought you out of all people would be a smoker.”  
Ron’s eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. Draco Malfoy was suddenly standing in front of him, causing his heart to almost skip a beat. His silver eyes gleamed in the faint cigarette light. Ron hadn’t heard him approaching at all, and it almost startled him.

It also made him nervous.

“Go away, Malfoy,” Ron snarled. “I don’t want to see you or hear you. Just leave me alone.” He hoped to no avail that it would make him go away, but this was Draco. Nothing made him leave if he had his mind set on causing trouble. It hadn’t while they were in school and it didn’t seem like it had changed over the years either. Especially not since Draco was smirking, arching a perfect, pale eyebrow. He had his arms folded over his chest and he was looking smugger than ever. 

“Is that how you talk to all your love interests? I’m not surprised Granger left you then.” Draco stepped closer, almost crossing the border to Ron’s personal space. “Well, apart from the little fact that you seem to prefer cocks over what women have to offer, of course. Was it Granger turning you off completely? In that case, tell me, Weasley, what freaky flaw of hers made you yearn for men instead?”

No, some things never changed. Ron made a face to him, which was both rude and childish. But he wasn’t about to stand here and have this conversation. He noticed how Draco’s grey eyes were a little misty, which wasn’t surprising. They all had a lot to drink.  
“Shut up.” Ron hated himself for saying it; it was possibly the weakest retort in history.  
Draco almost laughed at him, proving that it was too. “No, I don’t think so, Weasley.”  
Ron shot him a tired look. “Just go away, please. I don’t care, just go away. Pretend I said nothing in there. Do that and I’ll pretend I’ve never felt attracted to you. It’s best for both of us, so…” He stubbed out his cigarette with his boot and proceeded to walk past Draco. “I’ll just Disapparate home.”

It all happened so fast after that. Ron’s ears faintly picked up Draco’s drawl (’not so fast, Weasley’) as he took a few steps forward. He reckoned Draco must have held out his arm in an attempt to stop him, but Ron was clumsy and unprepared for the sudden move on Draco’s part. Being so tall and having so large feet as he had, it was inevitable he tripped. The alcohol still flowing in his veins did not help either. Ron would have fallen face-first into the muddy ground if Draco hadn’t been there. He barely took in how it happened, but soon he felt Draco’s hands on either side of his shoulders as Draco pushed him back to his original position. 

Ron was taller than Draco, but the former Slytherin wasn’t much shorter. He wasn’t as weak as his slender figure might have suggested, either.  
“Malfoy…” Ron tried, “Let me go.” His voice sounded feeble. In fact, he felt much like it too.  
Draco fixed his silver eyes into Ron’s blue. His face hardened a little.  
“First off, Weasley, you will not go anywhere. You are too drunk to Disapparate and will most likely splinch yourself attempting it. It’ll be unpleasant for everyone if you turn yourself inside out by accident or something else equally harrowing…”  
Ron snorted, unable to hold back a smile at Draco’s words.  
“Second…” Draco’s hands were still resting on Ron’s shoulders and the man moved them over his chest as he spoke, before gripping tightly to the fronts of Ron’s uncomfortable dress robes he hated to wear. “Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I might have thought something along the lines of attraction for you, as well?”

Ron’s heart fluttered unmanly in his chest as the blond spoke. He blinked and was glad for the darkness hiding his brilliantly flushing and hot face. He barely understood the words. What? Attraction? No, Draco couldn’t possibly be feeling the same things, no, that was impossible —  
His mouth went dry.

Draco, ignoring that Ron hadn’t said anything yet, went on: “I’m usually not this honest, Weasley, but I have a pretty good feeling that neither are you. Considering you used to pretend to be infatuated with Granger for so long, hiding your true self. Let me tell you, Weasley, what on earth did you think I wrote _Weasley is our king_ for, hmm? Why I constantly picked on you? And… Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep singing that stupid little ditty in a mockery manner?” 

Draco leant closer and closer to Ron as he continued rapidly talking, tugging firmly on Ron’s dark robes. The tips of their noses touched. Ron could smell the alcohol on his breath. Even though he didn’t sound like it, he wondered silently _how_ drunk Malfoy was; Ron doubted he would have said so much without barely stopping to catch a breath otherwise. Or be this close. Draco kept talking, but his voice subdued in Ron’s ears, turning to a ringing nothingness as he got closer and closer and closer… Draco stood on his tip-toes, leaning so much forward their lips pressed against each other until there was nothing left to do but to kiss.

And Ron did. He shut his eyes, both his hands flying up to bury fingers in the soft, white-blond hair. His head angled itself a little to the side, lips parting easily to allow Draco’s eager tongue inside his mouth. The kisses were sloppy and drunk in the way their tongues almost tried fighting each other, but it was the best Ron had ever had. Draco tasted of the sweet, fruity wine they had when they played the game and maybe a little of whisky too. He experimentally took Draco’s lower lip between his teeth and sucked, earning himself a breathy moan. Draco’s hands wandered from Ron’s chest down the sides of his body, settling on his hips. He kissed along Ron’s jaw and down the side of his neck. They stumbled backwards, kissing all the while. Ron’s back hit the trunk of the tree hard and he groaned a little at the pain, but it was soon forgotten as Draco pressed his whole body against him and Ron gasped, stomach fluttering when he felt a hardness brush against his hip. He knew he was hard too, unconsciously thrusting his body forward to let the other man know. 

“Mhm, Weasley… So sexy…” Draco’s voice was barely heard in-between their kissing. “You make me so… I want… I need…”  
“Yeah, yeah, me too,” Ron whispered, putting their foreheads together. “Just… shhh… shut up, Malfoy.” 

***

“Weasley, ow! That’s my foot!”  
Ron found himself, clinging to the blond, walking blindly in the dark in a long, narrow, unknown hallway towards an unknown bedroom. Not entirely unknown, he thought as he snickered into Draco’s shoulder and felt the light vibration of him snickering back. Draco had Apparated them here, and they were both so dizzy, they could barely walk.  
“Sorry…”  
Draco said nothing, he simply kissed him again. They spent a few minutes kissing against the wall. Ron tipped his head back and let Draco take charge, losing himself in what felt good. He let out a breathy chuckle as Draco sucked the skin damp on his throat, wondering if it would show later on when he looked in the mirror. His hands roamed over the former Slytherin’s back, feeling the fine material of Draco’s expensive robes beneath his fingertips. 

Without a word, Draco dropped to his knees. He fiddled a little with Ron’s belt and cursed under his breath as he tried to get Ron’s trousers open. Ron’s pulse pounded in his ears, marvelling over what was about to happen. Draco succeeded, pulling the trousers down to Ron’s knees and mouthing over the erection beneath Ron’s pants. He felt the warmth of Draco’s breath over his cock and almost groaned aloud, had he not been hit with a sudden worry.

“Draco… You live alone, right?” 

Ron knew he wasn’t at the Manor. He reckoned that Draco probably didn’t share his home with anybody else, but they weren’t in his bedroom and you never —  
“No…” Ron could hear the teasing tone in Draco’s low voice. “So you best be quiet Weasley as this is happening right here, right now.” With those words, he shoved his hand down Ron’s pants and pulled out his cock.  
“B-but…” Ron tried protesting but was cut short, sucking in a sharp breath, as he felt Draco’s tongue grazing over the head. He bit his lower lip hard not to moan aloud when Draco swallowed him, taking in as much as he could of Ron in his mouth.  
_“F-fuck…”_

Ron’s skin prickled with want and desire as Draco’s head bobbed up and down between his legs. Draco swirled his tongue over the slit at the top and licked down the underside all the way down to the very base. He kissed and licked over his balls, his warm hands moving up over Ron’s thighs before cupping the balls in one hand and letting a thumb caress over the fussy hairs. 

Ron’s fingers clawed Draco’s hair. He was so warm and so cold at the same time and so fucking dizzy… If Draco kept going, he was going to… He felt the burn at the back of his head as he kept rubbing his head against the wall. His breath came in shallow, hot puffs into the darkness, heart beating fast.  
Ron forced himself to look down. He tried pulling Draco’s head away from his sensitive parts, but Draco held on to the back of Ron’s thighs now and refused to let go.  
“Draco… S-stop, stop… I’m going to, to, to…” 

Draco kept sucking, hollowing his cheeks for more intensity. No matter how much Ron tried to fight it, the tension building up in his balls, thighs and back was inevitable. Draco’s hands wandered up to grope Ron’s buttocks, squeezing shamelessly.  
_“Oh, fuck-fuck-fuck!”_

Ron bit down his bottom lip so hard he was sure it started bleeding; his head tipped back again and he couldn’t stop the loud groan of pleasure dragging itself out from his throat. Draco eagerly drank him down as Ron emptied himself in his mouth. The sheer bliss didn’t last long. Draco barely got to his feet before they both ran into his bedroom in a hurry, with Ron’s pants and trousers still circling round his legs. Somebody fiddled with the lock to a door in the long hallway and a voice called out:  
“Draco, is that you? What are you—” 

“Fucking hell, why don’t you live alone? You’re rich!”  
Ron groaned as the door slammed shut behind them and Draco locked it with a spell. He lightened some candles too with the flick of his wand. Not caring what Draco would say, Ron threw himself face first into Draco’s bed, which was incredibly soft. He laid there, trying to catch up with his breath. He was a little annoyed, having had the most amazing orgasm in his entire life and he was barely allowed to enjoy it until they were interrupted. Why couldn’t Malfoy just have taken them to his bedroom in the first place? Merlin’s balls! 

He felt the mattress sink as Draco climbed the bed. A gentle hand moved Ron’s hair, still a little wet from the rain, to the side and he shuddered as soft lips kissed the nape of his neck.  
“Indeed…” he heard Draco drawl near his ear. “But I’m not particularly fond of being alone, Weasley.”  
Ron narrowed his eyes. “Wait, you’re not… sleeping with anyone, are you?” His already pink-from-coming cheeks reddened even further at the question. Ron hated the feeling of jealousy suddenly hitting him like a bludger straight in his chest. He shut his eyes hard.  
To his astonishment, Draco sniggered behind him. “No, Weasley. Bryan Whittaker I share this flat with is studying to become a Healer. He needed a place to live and as kind as I am… (it was Ron’s turn to snigger now), shut up Weasley… Anyway, I offered him to live here. He pays rent and is not even remotely attractive, so don’t worry your brain, I’m sure it’s not used to thinking this much.” 

Ron decided to let the comment slide. “We could’ve shagged in here…” he muttered a little sleepily. He couldn’t help smiling though, at the kisses Draco planted over his skin, kissing down the nape of his neck and the side. It made the hairs on his pale, freckled skin rise. “Why’d you decide sucking me off in the hallway would be a good idea?”  
“Because…” Draco said matter-of-factly, “perhaps I might still enjoy torturing you like I used to do in school. But this time…” he kissed along the outer shell of Ron’s ear, “I enjoy doing it in other ways… That you can enjoy too. You intrigue me, Weasley. You couldn’t keep your mouth shut when you came, even though I told you another person was close by…” Draco started stripping Ron slowly off the black robes he was still wearing and Ron reluctantly sat up, allowing Draco to undress him. “I know from school how much of a naughty boy you are…” Draco continued in a low, husky voice, “and I can’t wait to find out exactly _how_ naughty.” His grey eyes gleamed in the candlelight and Ron blushed more under his gaze, but grinned all the same. 

It felt weird being the only one naked. Ron wriggled out of his trousers and pants, tossing them on the floor.  
“Shouldn’t you take off your clothes too?” He asked in what he hoped was a playful, flirtatious voice. He rose his coppery eyebrows and leant forward at the question. 

Draco smirked as Ron captured his lips in another kiss. It almost instantly turned into something passionate and heated. They kissed open-mouthed as Ron took both Draco’s hands and laced their fingers together. He pinned the blond to the soft mattress and kissed him on the nose. Then Ron’s hands sprung to life, unbuttoning Draco’s shirt with fast-moving fingers and tugged both shirt and robes off, tossing them over his shoulder. He kissed a trail down Draco’s not-quite hairless chest, only stopping to suck in each of the former Slytherin’s dusky pink nipples into his mouth.  
“So hot…” he murmured against the soft skin. Draco giggled unmanly when Ron teasingly stuck his tongue inside the man’s belly button. He nosed against the waistband of Draco’s trousers, inhaling the scent. Ron had always loved what Draco smelled like. Right now, he smelled of some expensive cologne or whatever it was he was using, as well as the unique scent Ron knew belonged entirely to Draco. It was a scent Ron had felt when they were going to school and they fought each other and he accidentally got a little too close before getting a punch in and got a whiff of Draco’s hair. A mix between lemon and bergamot, like tea… or something. He could feel it now, and it was so glorious. 

“Weasley…” Draco’s voice was a breathy moan. With his fingers deeply buried in Ron’s fiery red hair, Ron swiftly removed the blond’s trousers and pants, fully planning on returning the favour. He watched with interest as Draco’s cock sprang out of the material and enjoyed how Draco gasped at the ceiling when he took him in his mouth. He wasn’t too experienced in giving blowjobs but the way Draco’s hips bucked, he figured he must do something right. His fingers gently caressed Draco’s inner thighs, his scrotum and testicles while his tongue teased over and underneath the foreskin of Draco’s prick. He varied the licking and sucking with stroking with his hand up and down the shaft. With every lick and stroke, he was rewarded with a moan from him and he found Draco loved pulling at his hair. It hurt a little, but Ron held on, kissing him on the flat belly before resting his forehead on it and speeding up the strokes with his right hand. 

_“Weasley… Close…”_

Ron took him yet again in his mouth and Draco cried out, a pillow over his head as his orgasm washed over him. Just like Draco had with him, Ron swallowed, ignoring that he wasn’t particularly fond of the salty taste. He’d never swallowed before, having only sucked a few men off at gay clubs in Muggle London before when he had broken things off with Hermione and wanted to experience his sexuality. Draco tasted better than any of them, he found. 

They kissed again as Ron came up to eye-level with Draco, lying tired on top of him. He buried his head in the crook of Draco’s neck, nuzzling the spot he found there and sighed happily. Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and they laid still together, feeling each other’s heartbeats. Ron felt Draco’s fast-beating heart slow down to a normal rate, felt his breathing even out. Eventually, he rolled off him but held him tightly close to him until their eyelids grew heavy and they both fell asleep.  
Ron had no idea what the following morning would bring. But he hoped Draco would want to do this again.

Maybe this tenth-year reunion thing wasn’t so fucking bad. Ron decided it might just be the start of something great.


End file.
